


Discoveries

by The_Doom_Dahlia



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: (there is no actual vore but it does get mentioned a lot), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Heather McNamara, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Non-Canon Autistic Character, Vore, i hate myself for managing to write this and yet not being able to update any of my other stories, i hate myself for writing this, no sex happens but fetishes are mentioned, this is set after high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia
Summary: Veronica discovers a strange fact about the boy she's dating, and seeks help from the sources she wants help from the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you can blame sakurakyouko for all of this

Veronica gnawed on her lip as she stared at the Skype voice call ‘calling’ screen. “C’mon, please be online, please…” she whispered, begging the universe to help her. Martha went to sleep early and Betty had left town for some tech convention in Cincinnati, so she only had three people to turn to when it came to what she’d uncovered.

Finally, one by one, the Heathers answered the call, popping up on her screen in a line of projections. The girl in blue almost fell back in her desk chair in relief, overjoyed and terrified all at once that the Heathers would be able to hear about (and, hope of all hopes, help her with) the problem at hand.

“What the fuck is it, Veronica? It’s almost midnight and I need my beauty sleep!” Heather Chandler complained, makeupless but still pristine in her crimson kimono robe, running her hand over the fur of a massive white ragdoll cat with unblinking blue eyes.

“I...I need help.” Veronica said, finding her voice coming out in a whisper despite her parents being gone, off to see her Aunt Barrett for her birthday. She hugged her small stuffed Cthulhu, the soft noises of JFK wandering around the almost empty home barely audible beyond her headphones.

“Help with what?” Heather Mac asked, eyebrow quirking up and voice muffled around a chewy necklace shaped like a yellow bat that had been a birthday gift from Veronica.

“Probably some nerdy shit like planning a Dungeons and Dragons campaign.” Heather Duke chuckled, grinning to herself as she perched on her bed, staring boredly into the webcam, a sky blue facial mask over her skin.

“And how would you know about Dungeons and Dragons, Heather?” Chandler asked teasingly, reveling in the spluttered attempts at an explanation from the girl in green, barely able to keep from laughing.

“I found something out about JD today, and I need help from you three. I wish I didn’t, but Martha’s in bed and Betty’s not here, so I’m stuck.” Veronica explained, her skin visibly a little paler than usual, eyes wide with some unknown fear that made the trio of girls she was on call with grow concerned.

“Is he a murderer? If he killed someone, Dennis owes me twenty bucks.” Duke said quickly, already bouncing a little bit on her knees as she thought of the prospect of winning.

“Shut up, Heather!”

“Sorry, Heather.”

“What’s wrong, Ronnie?” Mac finally asked, interrupting the others with a voice filled with worry over her best friend.

“Look, I-I can’t explain it, so I just have to show you.” Veronica explained quickly, and uploaded a few images to the text chat. “JD and I were talking about the kind of things we’re into in bed-”

“Ew.” Chandler interrupted, nose wrinkling in disgust.

“And he sent me these pictures because this is, apparently, his fetish.”

The Heathers didn’t respond for a bit, the pictures taking their time to load on their computers. Once the trio had actually seen the pictures, their reactions were...mixed to say the least.

Heather Chandler clamped both hands over her mouth, eyes as small as pinpoints, clearly vividly disgusted by what she was looking at. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” she kept repeating, more scared than Veronica had even seen her be. Her cat, Margot, had jumped ship as soon as Heather had clamped her hands over her mouth, not wanting to be involved in whatever was going on.

Heather McNamara’s shock was less audible and more visible. The color drained from her skin, and she dropped the chewy bat from between her lips, hands wringing as she stimmed. There was a sudden barking from her view, and her comfort golden retriever Cheese bounded onto her bed to join her, seeing how uncomfortable she looked. She clamped her hand over the dog’s eyes, her own wide.

Heather Duke, however, wasn’t horrified at all. As soon as she saw the images, she promptly hunched over laughing. Not the fake, giggling laughter she had in front of the school, these were full-bodied, wheezing, guffaws. She was snorting, hunched over and clutching her knees as she cried from sheer delight. “Oh my GOD!” she finally blurted out, the largest smile Ronnie had ever seen on her face. “Your boyfriend’s into fucking vore! This is the greatest night of my life, holy fuck! I knew he was weird but HOLY SHIT!”

“What do I do?” Veronica asked once Duke had regained her composure, Chandler had regained her dignity, and Mac had regained her ability to fully process information.

“Dump him, holy fuck! Dump him before shit gets involved!” Chandler commanded.

“Don’t dump him, see if he’s into anything else that’s grosser than this! Oh my god, what if he’s into that weird ABDL shit where you dress up like a fucking toddler, that would be so fucking gross.” 

The girl in crimson and her verdant friend argued for a while over which option was better for Veronica before the other girl gasped, chanting “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” and death squeezing the poor stuffed eldritch god in her arms.

“What’s wrong, Veronica?”

“He’s online, he’s online, what the fuck do I do.”

“Put your Skype on ‘Don’t Disturb’!” Heather Mac suddenly squeaked, hand still over her dog’s eyes.

“See if he’s into weirder shit, get me more shit to laugh about!” Duke commanded, eyes burning with sheer delight.

Veronica finally settled on messaging him. She read their messages aloud as she and JD chatted.

“He asked if I liked the pictures. Of course not! There’s a giant slushie fucking absorbing some poor fucker! There’s people chewing tiny people up! One of these is of Alexander Hamilton and Thomas fucking Jefferson! What the hell am I supposed to say to that!?”

After a bit of back and forth, Veronica had learned that JD had gotten into the vore fetish last year after watching _Little Shop of Horrors_ about a year prior to meeting her, and that he wanted to roleplay it someday soon. With her. Avoiding his subtle begging for it with ‘We’ll talk about it later’, She eventually convinced him to go to bed, thanking whatever was up there that he listened to her. 

“Is it petty to break up with someone because they want you to pretend to eat them alive so they can get off?” she asked after a moment of silence. The trio of shaking heads gave her hope, and she allowed the Heathers to leave the chat, Duke starting to laugh again just as her connection cut off, and Chandler signing off with a simple, groaned out “Jesus fucking Christ.”

However, Heather Mac stayed behind, calmed down now. She looked at Veronica, chewing a little on her necklace, Cheese having gone to sleep in his doggy bed by her door. “Hey, Veronica?” she asked softly, audibly nervous. "Can I ask you a question?

“Sure, why not.” Ronnie sighed, rubbing her forehead as a headache bloomed.

“If you decide to break up with JD...do you want to go out with me sometime? It can just be as friends if you want, and we can see what happens, and if it goes bad, we can still be friends!”

Veronica got very quiet, thinking. She always had thought Mac was pretty, and she’d begun to act considerably kinder (at least in comparison to the girls who shared her name) since leaving high school. Besides, there was no way in hell that her dating life could get any weirder. This might be a chance at a normal relationship. “How about I think about it, and we’ll talk after I break up with JD. Sound good?”

The blonde beamed and nodded, flapping in delight that Veronica hadn’t completely rejected her and that she had a chance. “Okay!” she squeaked, overjoyed and rocking back and forth on her bed.

Once Heather McNamara had bade her goodnight, Veronica trudged to her own bed, flopping down onto it with a slight groan. She felt JFK curl at her feet, the black cat settling in just as his owner did. She turned and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling and eventually dozing off, making a wish that her dreams would be filled with soft voices and yellow draped girls with big hearts and stim toys instead of her (soon-to-be-ex) boyfriend pleading to be consumed by her, flesh, bone, blood and all.

She got her wish.

**Author's Note:**

> happy fucking easter


End file.
